fiona_renee_burksfandomcom-20200213-history
Boo misbehaves at the Great Wolf Lodge
"Boo misbehaves at the Great Wolf Lodge" is the first episode of Boo Gets Grounded. Transcript * At the lounge, Boo's parents told him some exciting news. * Boo's dad: Hey Boo, me and your mother have some exciting news! You are going to the Great Wolf Lodge with your friends. * Boo: Yay! I'm finally going to the Great Wolf Lodge with my friends! Yaaaaaaay! * Boo's dad: And there's more! If you behave at the Great Wolf Lodge with your friends, you will be ungrounded. * Boo's mum: Now let's get in the bus that goes to the Great Wolf Lodge! * The bus that goes to the Great Wolf Lodge had arrived, and then Boo and his parents went out of the house and got into the bus. Then the bus departed on the way to the Great Wolf Lodge. 100 minutes later, the bus arrived at Great Wolf Lodge, and then Boo's parents dropped him off. * Boo's mum: Okay, Boo! Have fun! * Bowser, Dry Bones and Plankton were also dropped off from the bus by their parents. * Bowser: Hi, Boo! My parents told me that I'm going to the Great Wolf Lodge with you. * Boo: Hi, Bowser! Hi, Dry Bones! Hi, Plankton! We're at the Great Wolf Lodge! Let's go have some fun! * Dry Bones: Yeah! That's great! * Plankton: Let's go inside the Great Wolf Lodge! * Boo and his friends went inside the Great Wolf Lodge. Then he and his friends met Lindi, Jaden, Jinxy and Pikachu. * Boo: Hey guys! Can we go on the water slide? * Lindi: Okay. Just make sure you stay with us. * Jaden: And don't wet yourselves while you're going down. * Jinxy: Besides, you guys have a really bad habit of doing that. * Boo: We know! We know! Just stop talking and let's go! * Bowser: Yeah, you heard Mundy! Let's go! * Dry Bones: On the double! * Pikachu: Alright, guys! Just wait for Gum Girl and Blue Sloth and we will go. * Five minutes later, Rainbow Tiger and Midnight had arrived and they had been in the front of the queue. * Boo and his friends were annoyed. * Boo: Curse this line! I just want to go down to the slide! * Bowser: Me too! * Dry Bones: Me three! * Plankton: Me four! * Dry Bones: I wish I beat the living tar out of those hogs. Waiting is stupid. * Bowser: Yeah, this whomps! * Lindi: Boys! Be patient or else I am taking you down the slide with me! And this means you Boo! * Fifteen minutes later, Boo and his friends were in swimming trunks and they slid down the slide. * Bowser, Dry Bones, Boo and Plankton: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! * Bowser: This is so awesome! * Dry Bones: We are so glad we are here! * Boo: This is the best daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay ever! * Bowser, Dry Bones, Boo and Plankton: Woo hoo! * Suddenly, Bowser, Dry Bones, Boo and Plankton were blocked by four swimmers including Mario, Luigi, Canopy and Comet. * Boo: Uh-oh! We're stuck! * Planton: These idiots are in the way! * Bowser: Selfish hogs! * Eight minutes later, Lindi, Jaden, Jinxy, Pikachu, Gum Girl, Tink, Mint and Goldie were now stuck with Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens. * Knuckles: Oh great! Now we're stuck! TBA